The Demon Three: a New Beginning
by Nadeshiko-Nara
Summary: End of the trilogy of Demon Three: Chuunin Exams. Nadeshiko's life has become hectic, but what happens when she has to make a choice that will effect her Shinobi career? OC X OC, Tema X Shika, and implied Naru X Hina. I do not own Naruto. POV changes
1. Decisions

**A/N: This is a sequel to my other two fics, _Demon Three: Chuunin Exams_ and _Demon Three: Rise of the Akatsuki._ If you haven't read them, then you can or you can just kinda figure out everything by reading. For my readers, I updated on time!!! YAY! I hope you enjoy. I plan do to somthing different with the next chapter but I'll talk about it when I get there. I started this chapter off with some Nadeshiko X Arata fluff because my friend Haylii-Baylii was bugging me too. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Arata's big, callused hands cupped my face. He smelled like, well like hot guy! His lips brushed against mine but I pulled away. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"I'm being summoned." I said as I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Well don't tease me then." He said as he nuzzled my neck.

I hated my life. Arata was becoming the new Otokage. I mean I should be happy for him but he wasn't even happy for himself.

"Kunai me in 5, 'kay?" I said as began to make the hand sign for being summoned.

"Fine." Arata said disappointed.

This was one of the last days we could spend together. I had to go train with various Ninjas to become a Great Kunoichi. Shuhan was going to have train with Kiba Inuzuka to get some techniques to do with her wolves. Bitto was going to go train with Ino Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, so she could be able to use her demon's sixth sense better. Kihaku was going to go train with New Legendary Sanin, Sakura Haruno, and had to go back to her home village. Seiichi was being appointed Head of the Hyuga Clan, because his father said "This power hasn't been seen since the Hyuga Clan has first started. Blah, blah, blah, etc. etc." It just wasn't fair. The greatest platoon that ever lived was being split up.

I summoned back to my room 3 countries away.

"Your mom's calling for you." Shuhan said as she twirled the Kunai she used to summon me with around.

"Ya mom?" I said as I ran down the stairs.

"Just to let you know, you need to pack for training in three days." She said.

"I know." I said as that nagging feeling came back.

"That's all." She said. I ran back up the stairs and right when I hit the top step I transported back to Otogakure.

"Pointless stuff." I said as I grabbed Arata's head and began to kiss him.

"That's not why I summoned you back here so quickly. It's that I think we should leave." He said after he caught his breathe.

"Fine let's go to the Takoyaki shop then. I'm starving!" I said as I grabbed his hand and went to walk to the door. Arata threw a Kunai at the door and summoned there.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that we should leave our villages." He said as he smiled.

"That's stupid and crazy. Now let's forget that you ever brought it up and get some Takoyaki!" I said as I ruffled his hair and tried to push him aside. He threw another Kunai and teleported us both back to the other side of the room.

"Just think about it. If we all leave then we will be unstoppable and there will be no one to bring us back. We can all do whatever we want and forget about being 'Legendary Sanin' or 'The Best Kage that the Shinobi Land's have ever seen' or 'Master of all Jutsus' or whatever we are supposed to become.

"I'm just done with the whole thing. I've done more then enough missions and I've taken down a second Akatsuki. Now I'm becoming Otokage of my home village. It's everything a Shinobi could ever want. But I don't want it. I just want to live a peaceful life doing nothing all day with you." Arata said as he stroked my face.

"That's just stupid. You do have everything a Shinobi could ask for and more. I'll be able to come here when I'm done with my training." I said as I looked him straight in his eyes.

"But I don't want to wait 15,000 years." He said as he stood up.

"It's only 3 years." I muttered.

"THREE YEARS! That's forever. And once I become Otokage, I'll have so much work that I won't be able to breathe." He yelled as he paced.

"It'll get better. I promise." I whispered in his ear as I stroked his hair and leaned my head against his chest.

"No it won't. Just think about it. Once you get done with your training, the Kazekage will want you guys as you little pride and joys. He'll keep you on such a short leash so you won't get out of line and he can boast about you guys. You'll be his little pets.

"And me. Well, I'll have a whole Hidden Village full of Shinobi that I need to look after. We'll be lucky if we can see each other for 5 seconds. And Kihaku and Seiichi, they'll be off doing there own thing so we'll all be split up. We've been together for to long just to get ripped apart." Arata said as he held my head at arms length and examined my eyes.

"You have a point." I admitted.

"So you'll come!" he exclaimed.

"No, no one else will want to come with us. And we'll get caught." I said as I slumped down on his bed.

"No we won't. If we get everyone else convinced then we will easily be able to fight anyone because of all our abilities combined." Arata said as he sat down beside me.

"But no one else will come." I said to him again.

"Can't be sure until you ask." He smirked.

**A/N: Started out with a punch, eh? The events in this chapter were originally supposed to be in a later chapter but this fic was begging to start off quickly. I promise that their choice won't seem rash.**


	2. My Name is Itsuki!

**A/N: PLEASE READ! This chapter is not through Nadeshiko's point of view. It'll be through Itsuki, who is Naruto and Hinata's son. Almost every other chapter will be through his point of view. I decided I wanted people to see Nadeshiko and the gang through someone else's view. I found this chapter very hard to write because I was so use to writing through Nadeshiko. I modeled his team a lot off of the Yondaime's team that Kakashi was in. Anyway, tell me how did!**

Chapter 2

"Congratulations Itsuki!" my mom yelled in my ear. It was a big day because today I became a Jounin.

"Thanks mom." I said as I rolled off my bed and latched on my Leaf Headband.

"Well your uncle Neji is throwing a big party for you! I'm just so excited. And your dad will be there too! I'm just so proud of you!! You're on your way to becoming Hokage just like your father." My mom continued as she fixed up my room.

"I'm off to train with Kakashi-sensei." I said as I darted down stairs before my mom could talk more about how proud she was of me.

My name is Itsuki Uzumaki. My dad's an outgoing freak and my mom is super shy so I don't know how I turned out right. I'm the first one on my team to become a Jounin besides Kakashi-sensei of course.

My other two teammates are Chuunins. Tobira Soba is a medical ninja who is the daughter of one of the New Legendary Sanin, Sakura. She has special training and is supposed to be the brightest Kunoichi to ever take up Medical practices.

The other Chuunin on my team is Rakuen Inuzuka. He's a pretty big snob who had no particular talent and just gets by, by the skin of his nose. He's lucky to be on this team with us great ninjas. He kinda has a one sided rivalry with me. I mean I'm super talented and he's not. He works hard and I don't. That's basically why he hates me.

And then there is good old Kakashi-sensei. He's always lecturing me and Rakuen about how we should appreciate how much we push each other because your rival may end up your best friend who dies for you shortly after you become friends. He never elaborates though.

Well anyway, I'm just becoming a Jounin and I'm on the path to becoming the next Hokage just like my dad.

My dad, Naruto, became Hokage at age 18 and has high hopes for me. My mom, Hinata, was an ANBU but is now a Jounin and wants me to go very far in the Shinobi world.

* * *

"Go Itsuki!" Tobira yelled as I came into the training ground. She gave me hug. I blushed. 

That's one of the things I inherited from my mom, blushing.

I stepped back and scratched my spiky black hair.

"I got you something!" Tobira beamed as she dug around in her Shuriken pouch.

"Here!" she exclaimed as she held a bag full of medical supplies.

"Since we're going to be going on a lot more missions I thought it would be good for you to have some basic medical supplies." Tobira said as she affixed her Shuriken pouch back on her waist. I looked over at Rakuen as he tore up some grass because of boredom. Even though he's an Inuzuka, he's not good with dogs. He doesn't even have one. I even heard that his mom's dogs won't even look at him. He just has a little bit of Tai-Jutsu and became a Chuunin because we helped get to the finals and he showed some promise with Tai-Jutsu and Shadow Clones.

"Nice for us to join you." I said to Kakashi-sensei as he hopped down off a surrounding tree.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I got lost on the path of life." He said as he searched in his Shuriken pouch for one of his books.

"Liar." Tobira said.

"Shall we get down to training? Ah, I almost forgot. Congratulations on becoming a Jounin." Kakashi-sensei said as he handed me a balloon full of water.

"Thank you?" I said hesitantly.

"My gift's a new technique, one passed down by the 4th Hokage. This is the first step to learning it. I'll be teaching it to you in the coming months." He said as he opened up his book.

"What's the technique?" I said happily. If this was a technique that the 4th Hokage made it must be good.

"You might've heard of it. It made your dad who he is today." Kakashi-sensei said as he put his hand on his wrist. Then a swirling blue ball of chakra appeared in his hand. He ran at a tree. As dust cleared away, the tree had a circle cut through it.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"Rasengan." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I get to learn that!!!" I screamed as I ran over and hugged sensei.

"GAH! Stop drooling on my vest!" he said as he pushed me away from himself.

"Well shall we get to training. Rakuen, what are you doing over there? Did you forget that this is a special day?" Kakashi-sensei said as he closed up his book.

"Nothings special about it." He said as he stood up and brushed some dirt off of his pants.

"Did your little brain forget that I'm becoming a Jounin?" I sneered.

"I don't remember useless information." He scoffed back.

"Stop it you too. You never know when one of you may save another's life. You have to stick together because teamwork is what gets teams through hard missions." Kakashi-sensei.

"Will you please tell us why you insist on enforcing the teamwork rule so much?" I said to him.

"I would but that would ruin all of my fun." Kakashi-sensei smiled.

We trained all day until dusk.

"Well I think it's almost time for your party." Kakashi-sensei said as he pulled out his book and began to walk across the training ground. We walked to the Ichiraku Ramen bar and the party was in full swing.

"Congratulations Itsuki!! Become an ANBU so we can do missions together!" Kihaku said. She's my cousin's girlfriend and a Jinchuuriki. She has a really cool Kekkai-Genkei that I wish I had.

"Congratulations Squirt. You're on your way to becoming one of us." Seiichi said as he wrapped his arms around Kihaku.

"Thanks Seiichi." I said as I got pulled over by my dad.

"I'm so proud of you!! Let's get some Ramen. You know I made Neji especially pick this place out for the party so we could get our favorite food!" My dad said as he ruffled my hair. The Ichiraku Ramen man placed our bowls down on the table.

"I put extra Barbeque Pork in there for ya Itsuki. Congratulations on becoming a Jounin!" he said as he tossed in a couple of extra pieces of Barbeque pork in. He knew I loved them. I started digging into my ramen when a messenger bird landed on my head.

"I got it!" Seiichi said as he battled his way in from outside and readjusted his headband that was falling off his head.

Why was he outside when the party was inside? Some things are better left unknown I guess.

He grabbed it off my head and read the note. He nodded his head and handed the note to Kihaku.

"I guess we'll be leaving. See ya around, Squirt." Seiichi said walking off with Kihaku in toe. Kihaku flashed me a peace sign. The party continued all night with many congratulations and presents. I got lots of presents, which included everything from Gift Certificates to the Ichiraku Ramen shop to a scythe. I particularly liked the scythe and I couldn't wait to use it. Nothing else happened that night.

Except that when I left I heard Kihaku and Seiichi fighting.

That never happens.

**A/N: So, how did I do? Ano, I'm off for Winter Break and I plan to finish this fic by the end of this year. This'll be my last update until 2008. I'll probably update on the 2nd. Please review and know that I'm not giving up on this fic, I'm just going on a needed hiatus to finish this monster of a fic! See you all in 2008!**


	3. Bonus: Bitto's Bad Day

**A/N: Sorry, my dear readers, that I haven't updated!! I'm still not done with the third enstallment of the series so I want to get it all done before I continue to post at full force. So, I've decided to post a little bonus chapter so you know I'm still alive. This doesn't take place during the story, it takes place a year to 6 months before the start of The Demon Three: a New Beginning. I originally intended to give Bitto a boyfriend, but, sadly, he'll just have to stay in the bonuses because the cast in this story is getting quite full. (Not full so far? Wait until the end. It's horrendous that I have so many, OC's and canon!!) Tell me what you think of it! I have a few more oneshots that I have on my computer that I'll probably update at the end of the series.**

Today was going to be a bad day for Bitto.

Bitto opened her eyes. Not that it mattered, of course. She couldn't see. She could've kept her eyes closed and it wouldn't have made the slightest difference. She swung her feet off her bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She rubbed her eyes and felt the deep bags under them. It had rained last night. Bitto's favorite time was always when it rained. It didn't set her apart from anyone else. It made her normal, no, more then normal. She could see all around her. See every little idiosyncrasy of everyone around her when it rained. The sharp quick taps of rain beating relentlessly down on everything let her_ see_.

But it wasn't raining now. She grabbed an apple from the counter and grabbed her walking stick and some Aspirin. She usually didn't need a walking stick because just the drop of a pin gave her a mental picture. The stuffy air stifled the vibrations that movements gave off. Her brain couldn't process the sounds right and gave her "sight" the appearance of a painting that had water thrown on it and was attempted to be dried by rubbing a cloth over it. It also gave her a head ache from subconsciously trying to put a picture together so hard. Today was not her day.

She made her way swiftly down to the training grounds. Her steps sounded muffled against the soggy ground of Sunagakure. She loved Sunagakure. Even though it didn't let her experience her favorite time when it rained a lot, it allowed the times like this to be few and far between.

She sighed and finally got to the training ground. She beat her walking stick against the metal fence so she could see where Shuhan and Nadeshiko were.

"BITTO-CHAN!!!!" Shuhan screamed. Shuhan ran at her and tackled her with a hug.

"Hn." Bitto said indifferently.

Bitto was an optimist and she hated nothing. Some things, like today, she was indifferent.

"Bitto-chan!!" Nadeshiko yelled now as she tried to hug Bitto's life force out of her.

"Hey guys." Bitto sighed.

"What is it??" Nadeshiko said as she twirled some spheres of sand around her head.

"Nothing. It just rained last night." Bitto remarked as she rubbed her temples.

"You shouldn't train today. We know how this type of day isn't good for you. You should have breakfast though. You always say that makes you feel better." Shuhan said as she put an arm around Bitto and walked out of the training ground.

They walked until they got to the Dango shop. Nadeshiko had always had and odd taste for Dango in the morning.

"6 orders of Dangos, please!" Nadeshiko said brightly.

"Coming right up." The waiter said.

Minutes later the man put their Dangos on the table. The gentle thud of the plate meeting the table gave Bitto an acute picture of the restaurant. She saw Arata walking in with a man who was holding his head.

"Arata's here." Bitto remarked casually. Nadeshiko turned toward the door and ran over to him.

"Hey. Hito, you should sit down over here. Waiter!!! Waiter!! Can I get a cup of water at table 3??" Arata yelled. Bitto held her hand over her ears. His loud voice in such an enclosed area was hurting her ears.

Hito walked over to a table near Bitto.

"Chikusho, he's loud." Hito said as he slid a hand over his face.

"You apparently haven't met my friends Loud and Louder." Bitto said gesturing to Shuhan, who had stuffed 4 Dangos in her mouth and was working on to Nadeshiko's order, and Nadeshiko, who was standing at the door of the restaurant blabbering to Arata.

"They are loud." Hito said as the waiter set down his glass of water.

Hito took a long sip and set the cup down.

"I come here on a Shinobi exchange and it just had to rain yesterday." Hito said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You just got here today? It was worse last night. It rained all night and I couldn't get damn mental images of how beautiful the landscape was out of my head. You couldn't relate though because you're not blind." Bitto said as she ate a Dango.

"I can." Hito said bluntly.

"You can?" Bitto said awestruck. She dropped her walking stick on the wooden ground of the restaurant. A picture of a handsome boy with dull eyes but a wonderful smile shot through her head.

Bitto and Hito both smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for Bitto.

**A/N: Is love in the air for Bitto?? Hmmm... Anyway, I'll probably update again next Saturday or Sunday. I'm pushing to finish the end of The Demon Three: A New Beginning. I burnt myself out, though, on New Year's Eve becuase I wrote for 6 hours straight and kinda ran out of good ideas. All things aside (and sorry for the awful A/N's!) please tell me what you thought!**


	4. Choices

**A/N: Hello. I forgot to mention last time that one of my best friends has made me some fan art for this story. It's of the Demon Three before or at the time of them taking the Chuunin Exams. She hasn't uploaded it onto her Deviantart account yet, but when she does I'll have a link to it in my profile. I am absolutely estatic with the events that have been taking place in the Shippuden Manga. It's just giving me so many ideas for my writing. I've changed this chapter up a bit so it's more canon, and I had to start some conflict that will be resolved because someone's getting a little Mary(or should I say Gary)-Sue. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Seiichi and Kihaku should have the note, so we should be summoned any time now." I said to Bitto and Shuhan as I laid my head against Arata and he stroked my hair.

"Ready?" Arata said after I felt that pesky summoning feeling.

"Go!" Shuhan said as everything changed around me.

"Hello!!" Kihaku said as she gave us all hugs.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Seiichi said.

"You're always so down to business. Let's go get some Ichiraku Ramen. I'm craving the best Ramen." Bitto said.

"Ya!" Shuhan agreed. Kihaku, Bitto, Shuhan, and I all went to walk out the door.

"I have to agree with Seiichi on this. We came here to get an answer from them so this is our top priority." Arata said.

"Fine. Arata's brain must be defected because he thinks we should leave our villages so we can all stick together. Crazy?? I know." I said to them all.

"Actually, I like it." Shuhan said.

"Me too." Said Kihaku.

"Nadeshiko's right. I don't think it's a good idea." Seiichi agreed.

"Thanks Seiichi-kun!!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Right now it's three against two. Bitto. It's up to you. You can either side with me and leave, or even things out and make us all stay here." Arata said massaging the bridge of his nose as he had me sit down by him.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave you guys but I don't want to leave my village. I just don't know." Bitto said.

"You just don't get it! We'll all be so swamped with missions and other obligations we won't even be able to talk. Do you really want that? Well this is our only option." Arata said as he stood up.

"You have a point. But, I didn't work hard so I could run away when things got complicated." I said.

"So you're choosing a Village over me? A Village that will work you to death instead of me? I see your true colors now Nadeshiko. I'm leaving no matter what so tomorrow if you all decide you want to go I'll summon you all to the edge of Iwagakure. If you don't want to go then I'll just leave without you. See ya then." Arata said as he disappeared.

"Arata!" I screamed.

"I'm going Seiichi. You should come too." Kihaku said to Seiichi.

"I don't want to though. I just want to live here with you." Seiichi said back to Kihaku as he held her hand.

"Well you're going to have to stay behind by yourself!" Kihaku said as she ran out the door.

"Kihaku!" Seiichi said as he bolted after her.

That irritating summoning feeling came back to me.

"Arata's calling me. You guys go back when the trap gets set off and summon me back in an hour." I said to them as I disappeared.

"See ya." Shuhan said as she waved to me.

"Suna-Rasen-Shuriken me." Arata said as a training ground came into focus.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?!?" I screamed.

"Well if I can't over come it then I won't be able to force you to come." Arata said with a smirk as he hugged me.

Suna-Rasen-shuriken was a one hit technique that damaged every cell in the opponent's body. Naruto-sama had started the Jutsu but Bitto had finished it because her element is Wind. Now it doesn't destroy the cells in your arm and it can be used for long, middle, and close ranged attacks because it is thrown.

After Bitto had finished it, Shuhan, Kihaku, and I all combined out element types with it. It was my favorite technique and the most deadly.

"I just don't see why you don't want to come." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"It's just that I've worked my whole life to get here. I mean how many Shinobi get put on our level?? Barely any! We're the best of the best and you just want to give it up?" I said as I pushed away from him and looked up at the stars. Arata just didn't get it.

"I do get it." He said as his Sharingans spun to read my mind.

"No you don't. I don't want to run away!" I screamed as my face got all furry. My demon problem was almost totally fixed but when I had extreme feelings of hate or frustration, it came back.

"I don't want to either--" Arata said before I cut him off.

"So then why are you insisting I leave?" I snipped.

"Let me finish. I don't want to either but I want to be with you more so I have to give up one thing to get something even better." Arata said as he grabbed my hand.

"I just don't want to give up the opportunity of being able to train other Shinobis if I leave." I said as I laid back and looked up at the stars.

"Well we're going to have to fix that. I'll tell you what. We can start our own Hidden Village." Arata said as he laid back right beside me and looked up at the stars.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Well let's just say that through almost loosing you twice I have acquired something that once required you to kill your best friend which therefore allows me to copy Kekkei-Genkai." Arata said as he turned on his Mangekyo Sharingans.

His eyes were the bleach white I had come to love except that it had three white dots where the Tomoe were supposed to be. The dots were surrounded by black and there was a black dot in the center. It was beautiful and timeless.

"Are you going to go blind on me or something? Because I will not have that." I said as I looked into Arata's works of art that was the Mangekyo.

"I don't think so. Going blind with the Mangekyo is what helped bring down the Uchihas last time and since I have the new strain it should be more efficient." He said as he looked away. He looked like he wanted to say more but suddenly turned back to me.

I sat there captivated by his Mangekyos for a few moments.

"So are you in? Because I can use Mokuton and do what they say the first Hokage did." Arata said as he switched off his Mangekyos.

"Fine." I said grumpily. I can't believe it. I just decided that I was going to leave my Village just because Arata said he was going to build me my own Hidden Village.

"Nadeshiko, I promise I won't let you regret this." Arata said standing up and grabbing my hand to pull me up.

"Whatever. Well when are we leaving??" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll start heading out now and I'll summon you all out to the edge of the Land of Earth." Arata said to me as he began to walk off.

"See ya tomorrow." I said as I turned him around and kissed him. His hands wove through my hair and pulled me closer. I lifted my hands around his neck. His hands tugged at my Hitai-ate and pulled it off. He pulled away and held it in his hands.

"You won't need this anymore." Arata said smartly as he put my headband in his Jounin vest.

"Give it back. Everyone will get suspicious if I show up without a Hitai-ate." I said as I tried to grab it from his vest.

"Stay under the radar then." Arata said smartly.

"You little--" I tried to finish my sentence before Arata grabbed me and kissed me again. Why was it that I always got summoned when Arata and I kissed? I pulled away. Arata's Sharingans were spinning.

"You're being summoned, I know." Arata said.

"See ya tomorrow!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya." he said happily as he held up my headband.

"Hey." I said to Bitto and Shuhan as my room came into focus around me. It looked like a weapon shop and a porcupine had exploded because of all of the Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon that had been thrown for my Great Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

"Headband?" Shuhan said as she tapped her headband.

"My damn Arata has it. He's so troublesome." I said as I looked through my dresser for some of Kihaku's and Seiichi's summoning seals.

"You are going to have to get a new one or else people are gonna ask questions." Bitto said.

"Don't need to. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said as I found them and attached them to some Kunai.

"He got you to go!!" Shuhan screamed.

"Ya. We get to found our own Hidden Village." I said happily as I tossed the Kunai. 20 seconds later, Kihaku and Seiichi appeared.

"'Sup?" Kihaku said as she slumped down on my bed.

"Nothing except that I decided I'm leaving with Arata." I said nonchalantly as I picked at my nails.

"WHAT! I thought you were with me on this one Nadeshiko!" Seiichi said.

"I was until Arata showed me he has Mangekyo Sharingans and can now copy Kekkei-Genkai." I said looking up at Seiichi who looked like he was about to explode because he was so mad at me.

"How'd he get it?" Kihaku asked amazed.

"Seeing me almost die twice." I said.

"AWESOME!" Kihaku screamed.

"He must really love you." Shuhan said.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Bitto sighed.

"Enough swooning over my boyfriend. What I need you guys to do is go to the Hokage and tell him that you have had a big falling out with each other and need to take a day off to clear your mind. Kihaku, talk to him at 6:00 and Seiichi talk to him an hour later. Once that is done, pack your things and wait to be summoned. We're going to show up at the end of the Land of Earth. Arata's already heading off so he can get there and summon us." I said.

"O.K. But our five minutes are up and we're being summoned back." Seiichi said.

"Ya. See ya tomorrow." I said as they disappeared.

"Are you guys ready to leave all of this behind?" I asked.

**A/N: Good decision or bad? I know I'll probably get this question so I'll answer it. Why are they leaving and becoming the Nin that they hunt? Well, part of the reason is their arrogance. They think they're the best and can stop anyone who tries to stop them. The other reason is that they're sick and tired of being told what to do. They just want to govern themselves. Also, there's a distinct difference between them and the Nin they hunt, they don't want to do evil. Most leave because they're going to gain power from somewhere else or because they just lost a battle for power. They've done niether, so they don't believe what they're doing is wrong. Make sense? Next chapter, Itsuki and his team have a mission that becomes unexpected.**


End file.
